Restrained
by RippedIntoPieces
Summary: Draco goes to disturbing lengths to get Harry to admit he loves him...Warning: M/M Don't like don't read.


**Well hello there readers (if I have any that is...) I would like to warn any of my usual reviewers that this is not typical RippedIntoPieces writing, it's pure Lemon I'm afraid and as much as I enjoyed writing it, publishing it was another matter. After being dared by a friend and my own idiocy I have decided to upload. There is no particular plot, but it is pretty detailed. Flames are not allowed and this is not for the faint-hearted. **

**If you like Drarry lemon, please read on and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the characters affiliated with this story, if I did, this story would never have made it into the childrens section. **

**XD  
**

**RippedIntoPieces  
**

Harry fought back the urge to laugh; he'd been chained to this bed for what seemed like forever, his arms strung above his head and his legs trapped in the material of the bed covers. It was amusing he'd managed to get himself into this situation, all that Auror training and in the end, all it had taken was some careful planning and he'd walked straight into a trap set by none other than Draco Malfoy. He'd lost track of time, and the days had blended together. Glancing down at his body, he saw the bruises steadily beginning to form over his chest. Scratches and burns also covered the pale skin, as well as old scars from the war, the mark from Nagini and the locket making the most obvious contrast.

Harry felt sickened and he averted his gaze, eager to escape any memories of his time held captive. He stared blankly at the ceiling, studying the swirling patterns that danced across it. He began to feel the faint call of sleep beckoning him to close his eyes, but he didn't dare, knowing that Draco would soon be in to 'visit' him. Sure enough, just as Harry finally succumbed to exhaustion, the door of the room swung open to reveal the tall, lean figure of the youngest Malfoy. Stormy, grey eyes quickly looked over Harry's pale body and a smile appeared on his face,

'My, my Harry, I've made quite a mark on your skin haven't I?' Draco said a cruel grin, stepping forwards and running his fingers gently over the bruises and scratches, Harry shivered at the touch as Draco's cool fingers began to circle Harry's nipples.

'Well,' Draco said, circling quicker now, 'At least now everyone will know that you're _mine!' _He pinched Harry mercilessly, earning a sudden yelp from the younger boy who was quivering beneath the blond. Draco began circling again, watching Harry as he bit his lip to prevent a moan from spilling out,

'Tonight's the night you know,' Draco said in a sing-song voice, watching to gage Harry's reaction, a triumphant smile on his face, 'Tonight's the night you finally admit you love me.' The smile grew wider, and Draco watched Harry's eyes widen at the sudden statement. He inhaled the sent of fear that was emanating from Harry's skin as he leaned in closer and watched the raven-haired boy try to wriggle away from the blonde's reach. Draco sighed impatiently, before grabbing Harry's chin and forcing him to look him straight in the eyes,

'So, what do you think about that then Potter?' He asked with a sneer, his face mere inches away from Harry's, lips parted.

'You're wrong,' Harry whispered, so quietly he wasn't sure whether or not he'd spoken at all. Draco cocked his head, his brow furrowed,

'You know, it's strange that even after all this time you still disagree with me. I'd have thought you would've learnt by now.' Draco's hands were roaming again and he pinched Harry once more, causing the younger boy to inhale sharply,

'I _always _get my way,' He said with a cocky grin, 'And by tonight I'll have you so desperate, you'll be _begging _me to fuck you raw.' He saw Harry flinch at the phrase, knowing he was imagining just that, 'And just to let you know Harry, that isn't happening until you admit that you love me. And by then, you will have lost your will to me, and I will have gotten what I want.' Draco smiled again, getting off on the terrified expression in Harry's eyes, he leaned in closer and watched Harry tense as the gap between them became smaller. He briefly kissed the smooth skin of Harry's cheek, before pulling back,

'Well then, shall we begin?' He asked with a raised eyebrow before pulling Harry into a rough kiss.

***

Harry desperately fought every instinct as he willed his body to ignore the feelings coursing through his body as Draco's tongue probed his mouth and his hands fluttered over his chest, pinching in all the right places. He prayed his member would not harden, but Draco's torturous fingers caused him to tremble and he felt his blood run steadily south. Harry hung limply in the bindings, knowing that resistance was futile, and that punishment was inevitable, especially with Draco who had an insatiable taste for pain. Draco, on the other hand, had different ideas; he attempted to push more into the kiss, his tongue trying to get Harry to react, maybe to even fight back, instead of just lying there like a broken doll. But it was useless, Harry lay on the bed, not even bothering to move away from Draco anymore, he just stared blankly at the face above him, and thought of nothing more than the peace he would receive when Draco was finished.

'Oh, come on Potter, a little audience participation never hurt anyone. Usually you're moaning like a top-class whore when you're with me.' Draco mocked, a slight hint of frustration slipping through the usually calm mask he wore to cover his emotions. Harry felt a flash of anger and bit back a retort about Draco's mother, praying his silence wouldn't make the night worse for him than it had to be.

***

Draco continued his attack on Harry's body, his hands roving the pale flesh. He bent down to kiss Harry's collarbone then continued up Harry's neck and began nibbling on Harry's earlobe, finally managing to illicit a moan from the smaller boy. Draco's eyes gleamed, and his mouth turned upwards in a victorious smirk.

He pressed himself against Harry, his member digging in the brunette's thigh, Harry was now completely aware he was fully aroused and hard and though he tried to hide it, Draco could see clearly, the smirk growing wider as he watched Harry grow. Harry blushed as Draco put his hand under the bed sheets and wrapped his fingers around him, causing Harry to hiss slightly at the sudden change in temperature,

'Tut, tut Harry, I thought you weren't going to respond to me tonight, however it would seem that other parts of your anatomy have other ideas.' Teased Draco in a husky voice, stroking Harry in a frustratingly slow fashion; a guttural groan caught in Harry's throat at the unexpectedly gentle caress. Draco's face split into a broad smile at the further response,

'I see you've finally come around to my way of thinking.' Draco said as he continued his ministrations on Harry's cock. He increased the speed of his stroke, causing Harry to keen helplessly as he drove his hips forward into Draco's palm. He instantly regretted this action when Draco suddenly released him, leaving Harry writhing on the sheets, pulling against the restraints in frustration. He whined and tried to move after Draco, who had moved away and down the bed,

'Getting impatient are we Potter?' Draco said, as he pulled the bed sheets down, exposing Harry completely. Keeping eye contact, he licked the top of Harry's erect member. Harry shuddered and gasped loudly as Draco then licked the vein on the underside of his cock, sending waves of lust to Harry's brain. Draco continued to lick and swirl his tongue over the hardened muscle, earning a multitude of loud moans from Harry who had finally decided to give up the pretence that he wasn't affected. Harry felt his stomach tighten and his climax build up inside him, the heat from Draco's mouth making the throbbing of his cock almost unbearable. Suddenly, Draco removed his mouth, making Harry cry out in dismay at the cruelty of the man before him. Draco's eyes glinted malevolently,

'So then, you ready to admit it yet Harry?' Draco asked Harry, as the brunette tried to get his panting under control,

'Never,' Harry answered hoarsely

'Admit it and I'll deal with your uhmmm…_little problem,_' Draco chuckled at the filthy look Harry shot hit, 'Not meaning to insult you there, but I don't envy the Weaslette.' Draco said with a sly smile, trying to get Harry even more flustered. Harry blushed furiously, but he continued to glare furiously in Draco's direction

'Ginny is perfectly satisfied with my capabilities as a lover.' Harry said primly, ignoring Draco's soft snicker,

'Well then, she can't have had much experience with the male anatomy.' Draco scoffed, watching Harry scowl and try and punch Draco, his arms pulling against the restraints.

'You know Draco, insulting me is not going to get you any closer to me admitting it.' Harry said defiantly, 'And there's practically no chance of me admitting it anyway.' Draco looked at his disparagingly before replying,

'That's what they all say. And they all give in eventually.' Draco said alluringly. Harry raised one eyebrow incredulously,

'How many people have you had down here!?' He asked, trying to sound nonchalant,

'It doesn't matter, no-one of consequence.' Draco said in an airy tone, waving a hand dismissively, he looked over at Harry's flushed face,

'Why? Getting jealous are we Potter?'

'Stop looking for emotion where there isn't any Malfoy.' Harry spat, glowering fiercely.

'Oh,' Draco said with a dark glint in his eyes, 'So you'd be perfectly fine with the idea of another man in my bed, would you?' Draco questioned mockingly, watching Harry for his reaction 'You wouldn't care is I was kissing _him_ passionately, nibbling on _his_ ear, cradling _him _in my hands as he writhed in pleasure. You wouldn't mind if it was me pushing into _him _and pounding _him _into the mattress until _he_ screams _my_ name in pure ecstasy.' Draco paused, watching in delight as sweat began to bead on Harry's forehead and he writhed on the bed. 'You have no quarrel with that whatsoever?'

'…No, of course not.' Harry said through gritted teeth,

'Well then.' Draco said, pausing for dramatic affect, 'Perhaps I'll have to go find myself a more enthusiastic lover.' He grinned, leaning closer to Harry, 'Or maybe I'll just leave you here to salivate over something you can't have.' He finished in a seductive tone, a sadistic smile playing on the edge of his lips. 'In fact, I think I'll leave you here to cool off Harry. We wouldn't want you to over-excite yourself would we? Besides, as I said, I want you desperate and ready for whatever comes next.' And with that, Draco turned for the door, before pausing and smirking at Harry, 'On second thoughts, I have a better idea.' He walked over to the set of drawers on the other side of the room, searching quickly through the contents. Harry watched him closely as Draco eventually took something out the drawer and turned it on. The buzzing sound it made sent a wave of recognition as Draco approached him, the vibrator in his hand. Draco grinned as he made Harry lift his hips up off the bed as he steadily pushed two fingers inside the tight ring os muscles in Harry's entrance. He stretched him slowly, careful not to stimulate the raven-haired boy any more than he needed to. When Harry was loose enough, Draco steadily pushed the vibrator inside him, pushing it in until it hit Harry's prostate. He turned it on and Harry hummed slightly as the vibrations ran through him. Draco watched Harry thrash on the bed, moaning wantonly whilst holding his hips off the bed. Draco, happy with the reaction, stood up and made for the door,

'Well then, be seeing you Potter.' He said with a smirk, amused at the pained expression on Harry's face, he gave the boy one last, lingering look before walking out the door and shutting it quietly.

'Draco,' Harry yelled hoarsely, 'Draco, don't leave me here! Come back; you can't leave me here like this! Come back!' He screamed desperately at the empty room, still squirming against the vibrator pressed inside him.

***

Harry was practically delirious, the vibrations shaking his body made it hard to concentrate on anything but the unbearable waves of lust running through his body. His legs were sore from having to keep himself elevated; and he was ignoring the dull ache in his backside. He prayed Draco would return soon, as he as so close to climaxing he was desperate enough to beg Draco, just as the blond had promised. He knew Draco would be back soon, but he wasn't sure how long he could last before he lost his mind.

***

Draco listened through the door, hearing Harry whimper and call Draco's name. After a short while being stimulated by the breathy moans that could be heard through the door, he eventually relented and decided to cease Harry's torture. Draco pushed the door open and watched as Harry briefly stopped moving and whispered Draco's name in a pleading tone. Draco raised one eyebrow,

'Having fun are we Potter? I could help you with your…unfortunate situation. But seeing as you insist on being so stubborn…' Draco started for the door,

'Draco…'Harry growled, watching as Draco turned and smiled, 'You can't just leave me here.' Harry continued in a desperate tone, 'That's not fair.' He whined,

'Who said anything about fair Potter?' Draco teased, his eyes glittering, 'I don't think it's fair that you still continue to refuse my advances. If you'd just agree to my demands, I could take out that nasty little vibrator and replace it with another hard item, and fuck you into next week.' Draco said with a twisted smile, gesturing to his obvious erection, Harry shook his head, and Draco leaned in and bit Harry's ear. 'I can make you feel _so good_.' He whispered huskily, watching Harry shiver as the hot breath tickled his ear, 'Just admit.' He sucked on Harry's ear before reaching round and increasing the ferocity of the vibrator; pulling it out and pushing it back in slowly, watching Harry writhe as the ridges pulled against him.

'Nnngh…Draco come on. T-take it out and fuck me already.' Harry pleaded, trying not to move his hips too much against the toy embedded inside him.

'Admit it.' Draco said, pumping the vibrator in and out, 'Admit it and you finally get a release.' Harry screwed up his nose, clearly wrestling with his conscience. He bit his lip to prevent another moan from escaping him as Draco moved the vibrator again, breaking him from his thoughts.

'I…' He began, before quickly shutting his mouth, not ready to succumb to Draco's wishes. Draco scowled, waiting impatiently to hear the words he desired,

'Go on…admit it, you know you want to.' Draco said, watching Harry blush at the intense stare Draco gave him, under the impression that Draco could see past his defiant façade he was wearing. He furrowed his brow, before opening his mouth again,

'I…I love you.' He stuttered as Draco moved the vibrator once more. Harry dropped his head knowing he'd finally been defeated; Draco pushed his chin up and met Harry's eyes

'And I love you too.' Draco said, kissing Harry on the lips, the euphoric feeling in his chest threatening to swallow him whole. He steadily pulled the vibrator out, allowing Harry to finally relax, he kissed him sweetly on the lips before carefully undoing the restraints around Harry's bruised wrists. Draco shushed Harry when the younger boy hissed as the restraints pulled against his skin; he tried to be as gentle as possible whilst still holding Harry's arms firmly, his body pressed up against the other boys.

Finally, the ties fell onto the bed and Draco steadily pulled the covers down Harry's legs. He briefly paused to admire the view, as Harry finally brought his hands down from the bed posts, before he flipped Harry over. Grabbing his wand, he cast a quick lubrication charm on Harry, watching as the smaller boy shuddered at the cooling sensation as the lubrication covered his opening. Draco smiled, before leaning in and kissing Harry deeply before pushing a single finger inside him, pushing in as deeply as he could, briefly brushing the small bundle of nerves deep inside the younger boy, causing Harry to cry out. He inserted another finger and stretched Harry slowly, reacting instantly when Harry pushed his hips back on Draco's fingers when Draco brushed Harry's prostate once again. Harry turned and pulled Draco into a heated kiss, gazing in Draco's grey eyes, which were almost black with lust. Draco pulled out of the kiss and bit Harry's neck as he entered another fingers into the tight ring of muscles than were tensing around his fingers. Harry threw his head backwards and keened loudly as Draco suckled on Harry's neck, and pushed his fingers against his prostate.

Draco retracted his fingers, laughing as Harry whined from the sudden loss of contact. Draco kissed Harry lightly down his back before licking a path along Harry's spine, watching Harry tremble at the sensation. He covered his member with lube before pushing into Harry slowly. Harry's breath hitched in his chest and he tried to move away from Draco's pressing cock. Draco held Harry's hips firmly, planting a kiss on his collarbone as he pushed into Harry more; watching for any sign of pain from the brunette. When Harry remained silent, Draco pushed in as far as he could, pressed tightly against Harry's body, allowing the raven-haired boy to adjust. He remained in the same place, breathing deeply and savouring Harry's smell as it filled his nose.

'Draco,' Harry said quietly, trying to keep the irritation from his voice,

'Yes?' Draco whispered, his lips pressed into the crook of Harry's neck

'Could you move please? Some of us aren't as well equipped to deal with this much teasing. I thought you were planning to, how did you phrase it…"fuck me raw"?' Harry said in both an amused and annoyed tone, Draco smirked

'Indeed I did Harry, glad to see you were paying attention, I do apologise I was merely distracted.' He bit Harry's ear, causing Harry to jerk underneath him. 'Let's fulfil that promise shall we?' He said with a smile as he pulled out and slammed into Harry, hitting Harry's prostate head on. Harry howled as he pushed his hips back to meet Draco's next thrust, Draco continued to pound into Harry, speeding up and slamming harder when asked by the screaming boy beneath him. His hands wrapped around Harry's member, the slender fingers rubbing back and forth. He pushed into Harry one last time before he felt his stomach tighten and he came explosively into Harry, with the brunette following soon after, screaming Draco's name. They lay there panting, chests heaving rapidly, Draco kissed Harry once more, enjoying the feeling of being inside him. Harry looked up at Draco,

'You know, I really do love you Draco.' Harry said with a smile, pulling himself closer into Draco's warm arms.

'Glad you hear you're finally ready to admit it.' Draco said with a yawn as snuggled closer to Harry, 'Just to let you know, I love me too.' Draco said in a whisper, before Harry shoved him playfully, 'But I might love you more.' He said with a grin before closing his eyes and pulling Harry close.

**FIN!!!!  
**


End file.
